gislefandomcom-20200213-history
Gislewiki:Resources
Gislewiki doesn't come out of thin air. Here's resources, tips, tricks and everything else you'd need to make great articles here. Todo-list * Expand stub articles. For users not that familiar with Gisle, there are some other, more mainstream music articles here. * Fill out the Timeline page, including creation of month breakdown articles. * Create and update a sortable list at All Tracks * Create pages for individual tracks (lyrics, history, music videos, appearances, references...) [ref] * Remove direct categorization under Music, and rather to its subcategories. * Create logical correcting redirects to pages (e.g. Gisle -> Gisle Martens Meyer, Kosmonaut minisite -> Kosmonaut Minisite) Track listing standard Album name (yyyy) # Track name 1 mm:ss # Track name 2 mm:ss # Track name 3 mm:ss Code: Album name (yyyy) # Track name 1 mm:ss # Track name 2 mm:ss # Track name 3 mm:ss * Notice, that minute counter should include preceding zeroes. * Tracks should always have seperate articles * Album name and year should not be included if track listing is on a release article * Only five tracks should be listed on a project article, after which More... should be added to the same row as the last track. Infobox starting points Here are the infobox starters. Please delete unapplicable information rows rather than leave them unspecified. Track box Name — The full title of the track. Type — The track type (usually the album title) without a link. Please use the first album, if a track has been released on more than one album. If the track was released in the journal, the type is "blog release". List of accepted Type values is located here. Artist — The artist name with a link. Cover — The plain filename of the album cover image (again, the first album). E.g. "AlbumCover.png". Cover size — The width of the cover image in pixels. Should be only used if the cover image is less than 200 pixels wide; otherwise this attribute is skipped. Released — The date the track was first released (not necessarily the date when the track was finished nor the date when the first album it was on was released), with a link. Consult the Manual of Style for the date format. Recorded — The date the track was recorded, or finished. Consult the Manual of Style for the date format. Genre — The genre that the track generally falls into. Try to be definitive, unambiguous and exclusive. Language — If the track is / features samples in a language other than English, include this parameter, with a link to the Wikipedia article about that language. Also on — If a track has appeared on an album after it's first appearance, list the album(s) here, with links to each one. Do not add line breaks, just a simple, one-line list, separated by commas. Length — The length of the chronologically first incarnation of the track, without a leading zero. Dllink — Full URL to the mp3 file of this track. Must be a legal (=official) source! Buylink — Full URL to a page where the track (or the album it's on) can be bought online. Preferably use an Access All Areas URL. Artist box (for sideprojects and people) Name — The full, official name of the artist. Img — Plain filename to a relative image (project logo, headshot...); e.g. "ProjectLogo.jpg". Img_capt — Caption for the image. Should be relatively short, just a few words to briefly describe the image. Img_size — The width of the cover image in pixels. Should be only used if the cover image is less than 220 pixels wide; otherwise this attribute is skipped. Landscape — Set to "yes", if the image is in landscape (horizontally wider). If set to "yes", it will make the Img_size threshold 300 pixels. Background — This is the background color (HEX or web color name) used to illuminate the title bars. It's usually best to just leave it alone (=delete it). Birth_name — Full name of a person. Delete, if the entity in question is a project instead of a carbon-based lifeform. Alias — Artist name of a person. Delete, if the entity in question is a project instead of a carbon-based lifeform. Born — Date of birth of a person. Delete, if the entity in question is a project instead of a carbon-based lifeform. Use the standard date format, although do not link it. Origin — The city and country where the project or person was formed / born. List only information known for sure; little information is better than a big bunch of lies. Died — Date of death of a person. Delete, if the entity in question is a project instead of a carbon-based lifeform. Use the standard date format, although do not link it. Genre — General genre of the music of the project / person. While being definitive, the genre listing should also be all-inclusive. Occupation — Occupation of a person. Should music just be hobby for him, the burger-flipping job should be listed here, with a link to the company article at Wikipedia. Instrument — Main instrument of a person. Do not list the entire repertoire of instruments found in his closet, just the one used the most. Voice_type — The voice type of a person, with a link to Wikipedia. Years_active — The years the person has been active within the music business (not just within the Uncanny canon projects). Label — The label the project is signed for. Since the 2006 foundation, Uncanny Planet Records (with the link) should be listed for everything, unless mentioned otherwise. Associated_acts — Projects/bands this person or project has collaborated with. Influences — Clear (and preferably explicitly stated) influences of a person or project to do the music they do. URL — The full address to their website (including http and all that jazz). Current_members — The current ensemble of people within a project. One name per row, seperate with . Past_members — The people who have quit the project. One name per row, seperate with . Notable_instruments — Should a person (or a project) use stickingly a specific instrument, it should be listed here. Release box (for albums and EPs) Name — The full name of the album. Type — The type of the album. Valid values list can be found here. Artist — The full name of the album artist, with a link. Cover — The plain filename of the album cover image, e.g. "AlbumCover.png". Released — The first release date of the album. Consult the Manual of Style for the date format. Recorded — The date the album's production work was finished. Consult the Manual of Style for the date format. Genre — The main genre of the album. Try to be definitive and all-inclusive. Length — The full length of the album, without leading zeros or track spacers. Further down this page is a formula to calculate total album length. Label — The label the album has been released under, with a link. Typically it's Uncanny Planet Records. UPCEAN — The UPC or EAN code of the album. Usually applicable only with commercial albums. UPPC — The UPPC of an album. Last album — The chronologically previous album of the same artist. Use the format given, and include the year in place of "yyyy". This album — The album the article is about. Use the format given, and include the year in place of "yyyy". Next album — The chronologically next album of the same artist. Use the format given, and include the year in place of "yyyy". Dllink — Full URL to a page, where the full album can be downloaded for free. Must be a legal (=official) source! Buylink — Full URL to a page where the album can be bought online. Preferably use an Access All Areas URL. Trick to counting total time Here's how to add up track running times into a total length: # Add up all the whole minutes and multiply the total by 60. # Add to this value all the leftover seconds. Write the total down. # Divide this total by 60, and round down. This is the total minutes. # Multiply 60 with the total minutes and substract it from the down-written number. This is the total seconds. # Combine the two numbers to display album total length! Example Example tracklisting: # Commander Moira (Club Ninja Edit) 04:39 # Live The Future (Collapse Edit) 04:10 # Katoku Pokus 05:38 # The Malice Of Time (Game Uber Edit) 02:30 # Darkscar (Secret bonus track) 03:45 Step one was to add up all the minutes: 4 + 4 + 5 + 2 + 3 = 18 Then, multiply it by 60. 18 * 60 = 1080 Add all the leftover seconds: 1080 + 39 + 10 + 38 + 30 + 45 = 1242 Then, divide this number by 60 and round down. \frac{1242}{60} = 20,7 = 20 Multiply 60 with the total minutes and substract it from the down-written number. 1242 - 60 * 20 = 42 Conclusion: total running time 20:42. External resources * Journals Of GMM * Ugress website * Uncanny Planet website * Nebular Spool's website * PixxelTyger's website * Shadow Of The Beat's website * Gisle on Twitter * Gisle on YouTube * Gisle on Dailymotion * Gisle on Kiva.org * Ugress on Myspace * Ugress on iLike.com * Ugress on Facebook Resources